


Очень тихо

by Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team, rumble_fish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumble_fish/pseuds/rumble_fish
Summary: Одна короткая встреча затянулась на несколько лет.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 21





	Очень тихо

Ойкава пригибается, одной рукой развязывая шнурки, а второй — продолжая прижимать к щеке телефон.

— В следующий раз, Ива-чан, — наставительно говорит он, — не будь таким вредным и знакомь меня с новой девушкой сразу, а не через месяц. Я бы тебе с первого взгляда все про эту Рику-чан объяснил и избавил от лишних страданий.

— Кто страдает-то, — рявкает Ивайзуми на том конце провода, но без особой уверенности. Прокашливается. — Да и будет ли этот «следующий раз».

— Конечно, Ива-чан, он будет! — возмущается Ойкава. Он скидывает правый кроссовок с ноги и берется за узел на левом. — Я тебя с кем-нибудь познакомлю…

— Вот уж точно не надо, — отрезает Ивайзуми. — Еще не хватало встречаться с твоей фанаткой, Ойкава.

— Я с многими девушками общаюсь, не только с поклонницами!

— Заливай больше. Кстати, — меняет тему Ивайзуми, не дожидаясь протестов, — знаешь, кто приехал в Сендай на несколько дней, отдохнуть после соревнований?

— Ханю Юзуру?

— Вот ты Придуркава, — Ойкава может поспорить, что Ивайзуми покачал головой. — Но почти угадал. Кагеяма.

Ойкава молча дергает узел. Упрямый попался, никак не развяжешь.

Он опускается на одно колено.

— Мне сказал Киндаичи, они так и общаются. Я, в общем, подумал, не собраться ли нам в субботу всем вместе, кто сможет прийти. Даже Куними, похоже, согласен. 

— Он это сказал, только чтоб вы отстали. А сам не придет.

— Я решил, ты будешь не против, — хмыкает Ивайзуми. — В прошлый раз вы неплохо поладили.

Ойкава скалится — Ивайзуми все равно не увидит. Неплохо поладили. Да.

— Ну, если сравнивать с тем разом, что был годом раньше.

— А тогда что случилось? Не помню… Тебе не кажется, что Тобио-чан слишком часто бывает в Мияги, неужели надумал закончить с токийской карьерой?

— У него Олимпиада на носу. И случились тогда ваши детские разборки. Чуть не подрались.

— Нет, не помню, — пропевает Ойкава. Расслабляет шнурки, но остается сидеть. Смотрит на чужие кроссовки у самой двери. — Значит, не было.

— Да вы оба безнадежны. Ладно, Ойкава, мне пора. Ты сегодня у сестры?

— Да, — Ойкава встает — и тотчас оказывается в крепком захвате. Он едва не роняет из руки телефон. — Я… у сестры.

— Я так и сказал. Подумай насчет встречи с Кагеямой, ты понял? Все, пока.

— Подумаю, — говорит Ойкава и закрывает глаза. Облизывает вмиг пересохшие губы. На горло ложится рука, пальцы гладят кадык, слегка давят. — П… Пока-пока, Ива-чан.

Он завершает звонок и разжимает ладонь. Телефон падает на пол беззвучно.

Хорошие в этом отеле ковры.

— Будешь сразу душить, или сперва поздороваемся? — насмешливо тянет Ойкава, не двигаясь с места, и гадает, что же первым услышит.

— «Общаюсь с многими девушками»? — спрашивает низкий голос у самого уха. Ойкава прячет улыбку. Лучше, чем он ожидал.

— Я — человек общительный и популярный, в отличие от некоторых, — беззаботно отвечает Ойкава и рывком разворачивается, высвобождаясь. — Тобио-чан.

Кагеяма не медлит — подается вперед, так что они снова врезаются друг в друга, Ойкаву качает, он отступает. С силой вминается лопатками в стену, когда Кагеяма наваливается на него. Ойкава, невнятно ругнувшись, хватает за плечи, слепо водит руками по спине, по бокам, спускается ниже. Горячая голая кожа, одуряюще гладкая на ощупь. Запах Кагеямы — Ойкава жадно вдыхает, утыкается носом куда-то в ключицы. Кагеяма гладит его волосы, зарывается пальцами, а потом стискивает пряди в кулаке, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Колено вталкивается между бедер Ойкавы, раздвигая.

— Я тебе не твоя… бразильская… девчонка, — зло выплевывает Ойкава и отталкивает его. Кагеяма замирает. В полумраке номера поблескивают темные глаза: взгляд исподлобья настороженный и голодный, будто у зверя. 

Они оба учащенно дышат, вовсе не в такт.

— Раздевайтесь, — хрипло говорит Кагеяма.

— Ты не слышал, что я только что сказал, Тобио? — Ойкава презрительно щурится, потирая плечо — приложился он крепко. Будет синяк.

— Слышал.

И тут же, без пауз:

— Долго жду.

У Ойкавы вырывается гортанный смешок. Он берется за пряжку ремня, не глядя на Кагеяму.

— Я заметил. А знаешь, для бывших школьных врагов встречаться раз в год — неплохой результат.

— Сокомандников.

— Что? — Ойкава поднимает голову.

— Бывших сокомандников.

Кагеяма отходит к постели, садится на край. Неясный свет прикроватной лампы выхватывает его силуэт. Волосы будто бы стали короче, думает Ойкава, расстегивая «молнию» джинсов. Плечи — шире. Загрубели черты, прорезались четче морщинки. Он прослеживает выступы мышц: взглядом, а хочется языком. Ойкава выпрямляется, сердито отпихивает одежду ногой. Подступает ближе к кровати.

— Приехал погостить, значит, — бормочет он невпопад и смотрит сверху вниз на мрачное, взрослое, знакомо-незнакомое лицо. Встает на колени между расставленных ног Кагеямы, когда тот, приподнявшись, спускает до лодыжек штаны и трусы.

Ойкава растягивает губы в широкой ухмылке — прежде чем обхватить ими головку, придерживая рукой возбужденный член. Кагеяма сдавленно вздыхает. Ойкава не смыкает век, следит краем глаза, как пальцы скребут по простыне, как загребают ткань, скручивая в кулаке на каждом движении. 

Вдруг вспоминает.

Год назад, на встрече школьных знакомых они неплохо поладили, сказал Ивайзуми и был прав. Когда вечер закончился и все прочие разошлись, они едва смогли доехать до дома Ойкавы, но до квартиры уже не дошли: Кагеяма потащил его по лестнице и где-то между четвертым и пятым этажами развернул к себе спиной, заставил упереться руками в перила. Ойкава готов был проклинать Кагеяму в голос, а может, и проклинал: прямо в ладонь, зажимавшую рот. Сейчас он не помнит. Он помнит лишь, как кончал, мучительно ярко и долго, хотя чувствовал боль — у них не было смазки, кроме слюны. И как Кагеяма почти сразу ушел, оставив его сидеть на ступенях, как частил что-то в трубку, пока сбегал по ступеням, перемахивая через две. Звонок из Бразилии, женский смех, нежный щебет.

Ойкава выпускает член, медленно слизывает слюну, смешанную со смазкой, скользит языком по всей длине, от основания и до головки. Гладит пальцами мошонку, сжимая в руке. Кагеяма шумно дышит ртом. Хватает Ойкаву за волосы, пригибая ниже. Еле слышно просит:

— Пожалуйста. Ойкава… сан.

Ойкава смотрит на него снизу вверх, когда берет в рот.

При встрече за год до того они правда почти подрались — и как Ивайзуми запомнил? Он все помнил явно лучше Ойкавы, у которого вечер прошел в мутном тумане. В алом мареве, накалявшемся от каждого, даже случайного взгляда на Кагеяму. От каждого слова, что тот произносил: сборная, Олимпиада, Бразилия, девушка-волейболистка. Ойкава не мог разговаривать, не слышал, что творилось вокруг, в мозгу у него что-то перемкнуло до искр. И он не знает по сей день, как они оказались в той спальне и почему остались вдвоем. Помнит лишь лицо Кагеямы прямо перед собой — он бросал в это лицо что-то злое, что-то язвительное, жар в груди нарастал, плавил Ойкаву внутри; в какой-то момент они оба уже орали друг на друга, а потом Кагеяма стал его целовать, прижимая к себе, задыхаясь и что-то бессвязно шепча, и Ойкава ответил, сгорая живьем. К ним кто-то ломился, барабанили в дверь, голос Ивайзуми обещал страшную взбучку, если Ойкава не откроет, а Кагеяма смотрел диким взглядом, облизывал губы, и они опять целовались, как одержимые, не могли прекратить.

Очень быстро проходит время и очень много вмещает в себя пустоты.

Ойкава ласкает, сжимает и гладит; темнота под веками, язык, губы, пальцы, быстрее, быстрее, горячая кожа, нежная твердость. Он не берет глубоко, не рискует. Отвык, тяжело. Но Кагеяме, конечно, плевать: он вскидывает бедра и держит, вынуждая. Ойкава думает, что не должен быть здесь. Расслабляет горло, впуская. Перестает дышать. Смыкает губы плотнее и помогает рукой.

Кагеяма вдруг замирает. Ослабляет хватку, и Ойкава откидывает голову, заходится в кашле. Трет мокрый рот. Его ухмылку саднит.

— Я хочу… — говорит Кагеяма и замолкает, а потом тянет руку, касаясь щеки. Ойкава мимолетно трется скулой, прежде чем встать — колени все же содрал, но наколенники спрячут следы, как всегда, — и залезть на кровать. Кагеяма опрокидывает его на спину, нависает сверху. Снова хочет что-то сказать, но вместо этого хмурится и молчит.

— Не тупи, — цедит Ойкава. Он раздвигает ноги, сгибает сильнее. — Я подготовился.

Кагеяма сглатывает, не сводя темного взгляда с лица Ойкавы. Наклоняется и дотрагивается ртом до соска, зажимает между пальцев другой. Ойкава выдыхает сквозь зубы. Ему слишком мало, ему нужно больше. Он пихает Кагеяму в плечо кулаком.

— Тобио. Я не за этим к тебе прихожу.

Только не спрашивай меня, зачем, тотчас думает Ойкава — но Кагеяма заставляет его перестать, безотказно и начисто. Пока он, упираясь ладонью рядом с головой Ойкавы, вставляет член, медленно, до конца, они смотрят друг другу в глаза. А потом Кагеяма начинает двигаться, резко, безжалостно, быстро, именно так, как нужно Ойкаве. Так, как лучше всего. Мысли превращаются в хаотичный рой, рассеиваются, перестают иметь над ним власть. Власть сейчас у Кагеямы. Это облегчение. Короткая передышка. Потом он будет ненавидеть себя, Кагеяму — чуть меньше. Но пока еще можно. Он себе разрешает. Он целует, кусает, оставляет следы. Подается ближе, открываясь сильнее. Вбирает в себя Кагеяму, всего: его вкус, его запах, его голос и силу. Напитывается этим, крадет про запас. Память все равно не обманешь, а время — не победишь. 

Ойкава забудет.

Лицо Кагеямы за миг до оргазма, открытое и беззащитное. И как он после вжимается лбом Ойкаве в плечо, расплываясь в дурацкой ухмылке. Или каким странно звенящим и невесомым кажется тело, пока он лежит с Кагеямой бок о бок и пялится в потолок отельного номера.

Ойкава забудет. Откажется. Прямо сейчас.

Он так долго готовил эти несколько слов.

— Знаешь, Тобио, я…

— Я буду играть в иностранном клубе, — говорит Кагеяма. — Мне предложили контракт.

На потолке неподвижно застыл отсвет лампы. Ойкава обводит взглядом края. У стены видна трещина, замечает он резко. Хотя залатали ее почти идеально. Как будто ее там и нет.

Какая разница, есть ли она в самом деле.

— Хитрый Тобио-чан. — Ойкава роняет руку на голову Кагеямы и треплет жесткие пряди. — Так ты попрощаться приехал.

«Но не со мной».

— Попрощаться? — Кагеяма садится. Оглядывается через плечо. — Я же вернусь.

— Ты считаешь, я ждать тебя должен? — Ойкава смеется. Ему очень легко. — У меня есть своя жизнь, глупый Тобио-чан.

У него своя жизнь. Свои планы, мечты. Свой волейбол в местном клубе. Победы и поражения — тоже только его.

— Ойкава-сан…

— Не делай такое лицо, это жуть. — Он встает на ноги и смотрит на Кагеяму сверху вниз. Снисходительно машет рукой. — Бразильянка дождется.

Кагеяма что-то бормочет под нос. Застывает на краю кровати, опустив низко голову, каменеет плечами.

«Дурак!» — хочет крикнуть Ойкава. Он только не знает, кому.

Собирается быстро, почти машинально. В груди умирает, ворочаясь, что-то, но совсем не болит. Перестанет потом и затихнет, конечно.

Говорить больше не о чем. Ойкава обувается, усердно вяжет узлы из шнурков. Проверяет карманы: ничего не забыл.

— Пока, Тобио-чан! 

Кагеяма молчит. Ойкава один такт сердца ждет, а потом, скривившись, уходит скорее.

Ночь накроет вот-вот; он находит себя в улочке за отелем. Издали долетают голоса, чей-то смех, шум от машин. Но здесь лишь стены с обеих сторон и фонари. И ветер — он мокро проходится по щекам Ойкавы, забирается под воротник. Ойкава дергает подбородком. Делает шаг и другой. Затем третий. Я забуду, твердит про себя.

«Я забуду».

Звук шагов настигает его на полпути к широкой, хорошо освещенной дороге. Ойкаву несложно догнать — он бредет, будто пьяный, спотыкаясь, шатаясь. Но, даже если бежать, Кагеяма догонит. 

В том и проблема, не так ли? Кагеяма всегда его догоняет.

Ойкава останавливается. Делает жадный вдох, собирает лицо.

Оборачивается с веселой ухмылкой.

Улица совершенно пуста. Здесь нет даже тени, где можно укрыться. Только ветер свистит в проводах, как живой, а потом вдруг смолкает.

Ойкава улыбается шире, прежде чем отвернуться. Слушает чутко еще, но все тихо. Тихо снаружи, тихо внутри.

Очень тихо.


End file.
